DPA011: The Legendary Pokémon, Captured
is the 1st chapter of Volume 3 of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Synopsis Hareta goes to Lake Valor to see what is going on there because of the smoke. There he sees Team Galactic and wants to fight them but the other Gym Leaders appear and help him out. Going further he sees Saturn there and wants to battle him but Byron appears and fights Saturn instead. However Byron is defeated and Hareta decides that he will take on Saturn instead. Chapter Plot Hareta and Byron are on their way to the place where the smoke is, both wondering what the smoke means. Arriving at a harbor, Byron asks a sailorsman what is going on, who responds that there was an explosion at Lake Valor. Hareta then remembers that Lake Valor is a place where one of the three Lake Guardians are located and wants to go check it out. Byron however stops him and gives him a bike, which was from Roark when he was younger, and says that he needs to use it to arrive at Lake Valor faster. Hareta grabs the bike and wants to run off but Byron stops him and says that he doesn't need to carry it. Byron teaches him how to bike and Hareta finally learns it after thirty minutes. Hareta cycles towards Lake Valor as Byron is going as well but is going to do something else first. Hareta arrives at Lake Valor, seeing many Magikarp on the ground without water. Team Galactic then reveals itself to have blasted the water with a bomb. Hareta wants to battle the Team Galactic Grunts but he is stopped by Crasher Wake, who is with all the Gym Leaders that Hareta has encountered, and saying that Byron has called them to help. The Gym Leaders are going to battle all the grunts who are there and Haretaruns info a cave, encountering Saturn. Saturn tells him about the Lake Guardians and reveals to Hareta that he has captured Azelf. Saturn says that when they have all the three Lake Guardians, the path to Dialga will be open. Hareta tries to stop him but Saturn sends out Toxicroak, who is using Sludge Bomb. Hareta is caught by the Sludge Bomb and is caught but the ground under Toxicroak starts to shake. Toxicroak is sent flying, revealing Byron and his Steelix to be the ones who were underground. Byron battles against Saturn, saying that he needs to pay for everything he has done, and sends Steelix to attack him. Saturn however sends out Bronzong and orders it to use SolarBeam, successfully hitting Steelix. Byron states that he is good and sends out Bastiodon, who uses Take Down. Take Down is however stopped by Bronzong's Reflect and sends Bastiodon flying with Gyro Ball. Bastiodon lands on Byron, who gets hit and lands on the ground unconscious. Hareta breaks free and wants to help Byron but Saturn stops him by ordering Bronzong to use Earthquake. The cave collapses with Hareta and Byron still inside and Roark can't believe that Saturn was able to beat their most powerful pair. Saturn wants to walk away but the collapsed cave behind him begins to shake and water appears. Maylene and Crasher Wake are surprised that it is a Hydro Pump and Hareta appears from the water and challenges Saturn to a battle. Riolu is riding the Hydro Pump and jumps down to use Diving Focus Punch on Bronzong, knocking it out. Hareta is happy that Bronzong is knocked out, however Riolu collapses and Saturn reveals that he has sent out his Gallade to start the real battle. Gallery Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! volume 3 chapters